Betrayed, Then Loved
by DeathMyWelcomeHome
Summary: Perseus Achilles Jackson was betrayed by his friends. Read as he joins Chaos' army, becomes Persianaya (Fem!Percy), and goes back to CHB to help with a war. Please read. Love you all. Rated T. Might change rating.


**Vote on my poll. IT's about Team Jacob or Team Edward. Thanks.**

 **I don't own PJO OR HOO, just my love for it. READ THIS STORY NOW!**

* * *

"PERSEUS JACKSON," my very loving uncle Zeus thundered gleefully, "YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH TREASON TO THE ALL-POWERFUL GODS OF THE GREEK PANTHEON. I SHALL KILL YOU NOW. ANY LAST WORDS?" I would say something, but I was gagged. Such a nice and loving family I have, don't you think? "NO? ALRIGHT THEN. SAY GOODBYE JACKSON."

And then there was a blinding flash before everything went black. Then, I saw some lights in the distance. There was also a man in front of me.

"Uh, hi. If you don't mind me asking, who are you? Oh, and if you're another one of the many people that want to kill me, you're a bit late."

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe and all that jazz. Yes I created jazz too. And no, I do not want to kill you, I want to help."

I just stared, waiting for him to go on. "Finally, someone that doesn't grovel at my feet when they meet me."

"Uh... if you want me to grovel, you can turn back time, and we can do that little scene again.

He just laughed. "How would you like to be my personal assassin. And since your body was burned away by Zeus' sparkler, I can give you a new body. You just have to accept."

I thought about everything and everyone I once had, but they were all gone. They either betrayed me, or didn't have time for me. Not that I blamed them, they had jobs.

I then said the words that would change my life forever.

"Well I've always wanted to see what being a girl is like. You _can_ do that right?"

"Um… yeah. Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm a very serious person."

" _Right._ Brace yourself. This might hurt a bit. By the way, got anyone you want to look like."

"My mom, I guess."

"When you wake up you'll be at my daughter Nyx's place because she will help you with the transition from boy to girl."

Before I had time to protest that Nyx and I didn't have the best relationship between us, everything went black. For the second time today.

 _ **Hi! I'm Time, here with my twin Skip. How's your day going? It's been let's say two centuries, 27 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 18 hours, 43 minutes, and 52 seconds. We're specific that way. Keep reading. 57 seconds.**_

Persianaya Aurora Jackson (call her that and she'd kill you) was thoroughly and absolutely pissed of. Why? Easy. She had nothing to do. Here she sat, listening to Silena go on and on about whatever.

She had stayed with Nyx for 55 years, 4 months, 3 weeks, 6 da-

"-ianaya, PERSIANAYA!"

"What do you want, Silena?"

"Finally, were you even listening to me?"

"No."

 _ **PERSIANAYA (Percy)**_

I had a feeling she was going to say something, but then Alex burst into my room. Thank Chaos! I faintly heard a 'you're welcome' and rolled my eyes.

"Chaos said he needs you," Alex said. I got up to leave, but Alex grabbed my arm. "Wait. Wear this." And she handed me clothes. There was a black shirt that said "I'LL STOP WEARING BLACK WHEN THEY INVENT A DARKER COLOR", sea green skinny jeans, and a 6-inch black over the knee stiletto heeled boots.

"OMC, 'Naya, you look amazing!"

"Still don't get why I need to dress up."

"'Cause everyone knows you and Chaos like each other. You even kissed once."

I just sighed knowing it was useless to argue, and left. After I took a few turns, ( About 76 and a half. How you make a half turn, I don't know.) I ended up in front of the throne room doors. Taking a deep breath, I opened the doors and walked in. He wasn't as shallow as the Olympians, so we didn't have to bow down to him.

"I have a mission for you. There is a drug dealer on the planet Therai. You also have to recruit someone from Earth."

I flinched at the word "Earth". I didn't exactly have good memories there.

"Oh, and Persia." I gave him a questioning look. "Have fun."

I gave him a smirk and jumped through a vortex.

 _ **5 hours, 37 minutes, and 43 seconds later. Brought to you by Time and Skip.**_

"Well that was fun!" I said cheerfully, wiping the blood off my shirt, which really didn't help, but it was worth a shot, right? Since I had to go to Earth I decided to get a friend to go with me. It couldn't hurt.

I opened a vortex to Gaia's home, and walked in. Her home had a homey feeling to it (No duh!).

"Persia! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy."

"I have to recruit someone from Earth, and I thought you might want to come with me."

"Alright, let's go."

She teleported us to Manhattan, and we started walking. We turned a corner and saw a boy and girl running from a pack of hellhounds. Gaia shot a blast of energy at the hellhounds, while I went to the kids. They couldn't have been older than six or seven years old. I then got an image of the people I was supposed to recruit. He wants me to recruit these two kids?! They're less than 10 years old. Is he serious?

I looked toward Gaia who was staring at me. I gestured with my head towards the kids that had passed out, probably from exhaustion.

She nodded, placed her hand on my shoulder, and teleported us to the void's throne room.

"Goodbye, father." Then she teleported away, leaving me with the possibly insane creator of the universe.

"That wasn't a nice thing to think, you know," he said,walking over to me. He waved his hands and the kids disappeared. "I'm not that crazy, am I?" He was so close to me. He reached up and brushed my hair out of my face. He leaned down slowly, and I leaned in. We were about one centimeter away. Then the door opened.


End file.
